User blog:The Awesome Jack/2015-A Year of Innovation
Well BTFF, how you doing? I've been in semi-activty working extremely hard on this super secret project and here it is. Inspired by Sci, an unofficial contiuation, I present.... The Year of Innovation. Introduction Hello Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki, Sci has sadly departed temporairly and in his absense I have decided to start my own suggestions to improve the wiki with the title A Year of Innovation to continue Sci's legacy as mantaining the wiki in a civilized manner. So, let's review what 2014 accomplished: *User Policy *Editted Blacklist *Fanon Con Revisions *Death of a Feature Page *Birth of a Feature Page *Categorizing Pages *Updating Page Creation Portal *Minimum Word Count for a Blog *Ultimate Guide for a New User was created *Deletion Pages Were Deleted *The Wiki Navigation is Updated *A new wiki holiday, Ester Sunday, was created *A writing contest is added to Fanon Con *Featured Object (?) *Visual Editor is added to the wiki And many more. The point is, when pushed, the users will help out. The wiki has blocked 79 users as of November 22, 2014. That's amazing compared to last year's 163 blocks, right!? Sci's efforts did not go in vain. We blocked less than a hundred users. Go ahead wiki, pat yourself on the back. Now, down to buisness. Rights I know this is a constant problem and it's not my place to say it, but we really need to consider who the active admins are demote the others. The wiki can't afford to have a team of admins who haven't been on in months. I have a another idea. There can be people in line to be an admin so when one retires, they take over and the admins mentor them. I would call it the Admin Mentorship Program. Comment below, either support or oppose. Should there be an Admin Mentorship Program? Yes No Suggestions Wiki Feature Pages Did we confirm Ahmad's Featured Object as official? So I suppose we try a new feature where there is a new feature every month but there are prototype ones. One month could be featured movie then next month is featured video game. If the idea seems to be popular, the prototype features could eventually become permanent. This way Featured Picture can be semi-revived. Remember to vote below. New Logo I think there should be a contest to determine a new logo for the wiki in 2015. By the way, the current anniversary logo is made by me. Just saying. ;). However, the old logo has been around for a while and a fresh start deserves a fresh logo. Voice your opinions about this subject. Project 10,000 I have a challenge for the wiki. There should be a list of 10,000 aliens on a special page called Project 10,000. The aliens would not be used for anything, just be on the list. However, there are requirements for the aliens. The alien must have a photo and a page and you must nominate your own alien, not anyone elses. Should we create Project 10,000? Yes No New Committee This new committee, being referred to only as the Community Committee, will host and handle all community events, whether it be the Anniversary, Alien Fest, Omniverse Awards, contests, or other things, there will be in charge and responsible for them. The name can be debatable. What should the name be? Community Committee Committee of Events The BTFF Super Squad Fried Chicken Other (comment below) Clean Up In 2014, the beginning of the year was meh, the middle was good, but now, with little admin interferences, the wiki is becoming like a teenage boy's room. Which is messy if you didn't know. So you be that housekeeper who secretly watches soap operas instead of cleaning. You make that change. Fixing Broken Redirects This seems to have been an issue lately with all the redirects taking up empty space. The page should be created or delete the redirects. Article Stubs There are many, many pages that are less than twenty words. How should we, as a community, deal with this? Do we delete them? Do we message the owner? Redo and Reo came up with an Thread:230860 Canon Page Situation Nevermind, this seems to be taken care of. Duplicate Categories Does there have to be a male protagonist category if there is already a male hero category? Unused, useless categories are no help. I suggest we delete the duplicate categories in order to create a more organized, efficient system. Should we delete duplicate categories? Yes No Categorizing/Deleting Pages Doing a good job. Keep up the good work. Wanted Pages So, so many. Let's create them and contact the original creator to tell them either to remove the links or add information to the newly created page. This is a serious issue and the wiki is getting cluttered with it. We can't blame this on one user. Everyone needs to participate and clean up. Things to Be Revived Home Page This has been mentioned numerous times and it should be. The home page has not been updated in a while and it deserves an update. Newsletter Well, there aren't exactly the Bellwood Times anymore. I suggest we revamp the entire thing. New name, new format and new content. There will be a list for people to subscribe. Page Creation Portal Let's get admin support back on this. Let's add more portals to be created. What if someone wants to create an alternate version of a canon character? What if someone wants to create a miniseries? We should be taking advantage of this wonderful utlility we have. Community Services Sci provided the ideas of Multiverse Trackers and Janitors. We should utilize these ideas and promote them so users will participate. Art Services have died out. Let's reopen those. Maybe someone could be giving tutorials on code. Or, there could be someone to speak with new users and deal with them. And the user-admin conselour would be a great idea. Wiki Activity This wiki is dying. We need more activies. Blogs have been dead. Look at what Sif and Sub have been doing. They are doing series so to speak, in blog forms. Top 10's are a great way to have the community actually communicate with one another to share their opinions. I applause both of you. Special Thanks *Sub-Creating blogs to spark activity. An admin that is actually active. *Sif-Creating blogs to spark activity. *Paper-For being an active-admin. *Reo-Helping suggest article stub ideas. *Redo-Helping suggest article stub ideas. And an exclusive special thanks to your favorite Dark Slender: *Sci-For being the change which started all of this. From the BTFF wiki, thank you. Closing Well, 2014-you truly have been a year of change. Let's keep up the innovation. Let's continue the streak of making the wiki it best can be. Vote below on these new policies. Expect a new update in February-March time period. Hope to see you soon, Jack. Category:Blog posts